


When the Light Fears the Darkness

by Wigfrid612



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Character Death, Darkness, Death, Demacia, Demons, Fear, Fear of Death, Fossbarrow, Gen, Goldweald, Horror, Night, empty town, female - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:46:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24777112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wigfrid612/pseuds/Wigfrid612
Summary: This is a story about Lux and Fiddlesticks in the present. With that I mean after the revolution of Sylas happened and the story 'Voices' of Fiddlesticks happened. I hope I did well! Please tell me what you think!
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	1. Lights On

Demacia was not in their best times these days. After the mages joined to Sylas for the revolution, everything went down. The nation lost their king, and Jarvan the Fourth, who was the prince, was not prepared to be named as the new king of Demacia, and it was easy to notice by all of his horrible decisions. Even though, trying to get rid of every mage in the city was not exactly a bad idea for the Demacians, it started to be a problem when the guards and the mageseekers started to get inside the house without asking. It obviously annoyed a big part of their community, but the king, being blinded by his madness, didn't listen to their complaints.

But this story is not about Demacia getting ruined from inside.

This story is about a girl tired of everything that is happening to her home.

Luxxana, or Lux, which is the name she prefers to be called, hated to see their people getting thrown into cells for the rest of their lives. Some of them being tortured. She hated that she couldn't do much about it. Being one of the 'Crownguard' made her life harder instead of making it easier. And being born as a mage brought her even more problems to her life.

Only her family, some other mages like Sylas and the giant golem named Galio knew about her secrets, and it annoying to know that she couldn't show her secrets to anyone. She used to escape the big city just to get a break from everything. Her family, her studies, her constant reminders that she isn't normal. Not only that, but now she has to deal with all the innocent mages getting their life ruined... And the fact that she will have to marry the new king, Jarvan the Fourth. 

All the stress she had to deal with started to make her cry at random times when she was alone. She wanted every problem to stop. She wanted to leave the city and live happily with her family somewhere else. Or even better, she wants to save Demacia from every problem they are dealing with. Why does everything need to be so hard? Knowing that she won't be able to do any of that any time soon, she started to make a plan. Something to get a break from everything, and the memory of the day she met Galio came to her mind. It was a wonderful day- or night. And it wasn't exactly wonderful since she went outside of the kingdom for the same reasons. Stress.

Sadly, that memory didn't leave her mind the whole day, and it remained inside her head even in the night.

11:40 Pm // She should be already sleeping. But she was not. Lux was on her bed, with her armour off, and only wearing some comfortable and high-class clothes. She had her eyes open, looking at the white walls of the bedroom. She was still thinking. It felt nice to be outside for a while. The girl only managed to reach the forest, but she knows there is a lot more out there. Memories of the day she went to Fossbarrow with her brother Garen to fight the monster that was haunting the town. ㅤ

12:37 Am. Nothing particularly changed in that bedroom. She was still looking at the wall of her bedroom, having a smile from ear to ear as she thought about using those powers again, leaving the big city and just enjoying her life without worrying about anything. And what could go wrong if she does that again? Not with her brother this time. Just go outside and use her powers where no one can see her. Or who knows, maybe she doesn't have to use her powers to have fun. Maybe just visiting one of the towns could be enough for her to have some relief.

Just like Fussbarrow, there were a lot of different towns, going from small to big, each one with more or fewer people. Now she wanted to visit one. To see how they look like. To notice any difference from a town to another one. Or just to see how cute and simple they could be. With that idea in her mind, she couldn't wait to go out again. But then she remembered the bad state of Demacia, and how her family would kill her if they find out that she left the kingdom...

But...

They don't really have to know, right? It's around 12 Am. Everyone should be sleeping. Everyone that matters, of course. She could sneak out like the other nights and try to evade Galio this time. It shouldn't be thaaaat hard... Right? It wasn't the time to think about that now. She was happy enough to only think about what to bring. She shouldn't bring that much. It's not going to take her too long. She's just going to visit a town close to the city. It wasn't her plan to go too far from here. ㅤ

But plans can change.

It was hard, but she managed to "escape" from the capital city of Demacia. Sadly, she couldn't find a way to dodge the big, white colossus. It wasn't moving yet, but she knows that he will anytime soon. But weirdly enough, Galio didn't move for a single second as she passed close to it. And when she thought that she managed to leave without being noticed, a deep and loud voice came from above her with its funny and scary tone.

—Small girl person?

It scared her. Almost to the point of making her scream out of fear. But after realizing what happened and where did that voice came from, the girl stopped moving and looked upward, just to see the giant colossus looking down at her with what looked to be a smile in his preticite face. She was not so used to talk with such a giant structure, but it was easier this time. It almost felt like a normal talk if it wasn't because of the obvious. After watching the giant for a second, she finally answered him with a charismatic voice that still had some fear inside.

—H-Hello! ... How... Uh... How are you doing...?

The huge structure, with an eyebrow lifted, looked at the small girl for another second before lifting his chin and looking to his front as if he was thinking. After 5 or 6 seconds, Galio looked down at the girl once more before replying with:

—I'm doing good.

He said. And without giving her a chance to reply, he spoke again.

—I want to fight a beast! It's been a long time since I used my fists against something!

And as soon as he finished speaking, he stretched his back before lifting both of his hands in the air, and then closing them into fists before looking at them. And after thinking about the last beast he fought, he looked once more at the small girl person that seemed nervous yet happier than the last time she was here.

—How are you doing? You look... Weird.

The girl that kept her eyes on the beast the whole time didn't take a second to answer that question. She kept looking really nervous, and it's because she was. It was tough to decide if she should keep going or give up and turn around.

—I-I'm okay... But I really have to go now... I have... Uh... Stuff to do...?

Lux answered him with a curious tone. She was curious to see if the colossus would try to keep talking, or if he was going to let her go. Thankfully, Galio looked at the girl for a small while before nodding slowly and returning to his normal pose.

—Oh... Okay. I will be waiting here if you need me to beat any beast!

The mage, way too thankful for that, nodded quickly before giving him another smile and saying:

—I will! Thank you!

And with that being said, the girl grabbed tightly her staff before running towards the forest once more, not even turning around to see the huge colossus looking at her. For Galio, it reminded him of the time she did the same, with the only difference that she looked really sad that time. A small part of him told him to follow her. But after the first time, he learned to accept it, and with his proud smile, he came back to his normal posture, looking at the front, seeing a bright future for Demacia.

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —


	2. Lights Off

The night felt way too cold outside of the capital city of Demacia. Was it for the fear of being noticed? Or was it something else? Whatever it was, the girl in the white armor didn't give it too much importance. She was more interested in finding the town that was close to the incidents of Goldweald. She heard many rumors about the things that were going on over there lately. Usually, the king would send special guards when they hear that mages are attacking a town, but this time, everyone in the big capital of Demacia was busy.

Everyone but the girl walking towards the town. She wasn't too confident in her skills with the staff, but after using it to save the innocent mages trying to escape from Demacia, she felt safer with it.

A long while happened since she found any trace of a human being. And that trace was a simple sign that showed a way to a town named 'Crudwell'. She had to look at her map to make sure if this was the place she was traveling to. And luckily, it was. It's the closest to Goldweald at least. She looked around for any other sign or something to tell her how far she was, but there wasn't any. Just a trail to the forest. She did not like the idea of getting into the forest without any source of light, and she wasn't sure if there is any way to make her powers not burn everything. With a deep sigh and a stronger tight to her staff, she walked slowly, following the way to Crudwell. ㅤ

It was surprisingly nice, ignoring the fear that every little sound gave her. And the forest wasn't as big as it looked from the outside. She had to walk a kilometer to find the end of the trees, and that was the same she had to walk to find the town she was searching for...

...And, to be honest, she expected something way better than that. The town could easily be described as simple, boring, and unoriginal. Almost every building was the same. Huge and white cylinders with circular, light blue roofs. Usually, in the big capital, you could see some of them having a bit of gold of the tops, or even be completely white. But this was all the same. She thought that Fossbarrow was the only boring town, but it turns out that everything out of the capital looks almost the same.

Though, there was something... Off in this town. It looked almost empty, as if everyone already left their homes. Maybe it's because it was already night time and no one was up at these hours... But there should be at least someone going to a bar or coming back home. Maybe even a light. But no. The only thing giving light to this town was the moonlight, which wasn't the best type of light, but it's better than nothing. 

She walked carefully through the town, looking at every house, searching for anyone still there. She was as confused as scared at the moment. She read and the guards told her that Crudwell was having some problems with mages, not that the mages got rid of the whole town. She wants to believe that she is wrong. That maybe they are sleeping. That they are doing no sound at all. No snoring. No movements. Nothing. It was better than thinking that everyone is... She doesn't have the guts to think about that.

But thankfully, she could hear something. It gave her hope. That horrible sound of a rusted metal moving against the dirt gave her the hope that there was someone alive. The same time she started walking around the house, she yelled in a low tone:

—H-Hello? Is anyone there?

Sadly, what she saw around the house was no human. It wasn't even alive. It was just a scarecrow. It took Lux's attention. That was the first thing in the town that looked out of place. It was completely rusty, with an old and dirty cloth over its head. The cloth reached to hide its torso, but it wasn't longer than that. The scarecrow was horribly terrifying. Mostly because of the inhuman body shape, and the fact of an arm. But if that wasn't all, the sharp and metal teeth in its mouth was the scariest part if someone ignores the dead and dark eyes that seemed to look at nowhere.

After looking at it for a while, it started to get her nervous and scared. But before she did anything else, the door of the house opened slightly thanks to the wind. And Lux, being a curious girl, decided to get in not only to see if there was someone inside, but mostly to hide from the cold wind, and the weird scarecrow. Without trying to make any noise, she gave the scarecrow a last look before slowly closing the door and looking around the house.

It would have been awesome if she could see something inside, but as expected, the house had no lights on. Though, it was still better than staying outside. She started to mentally beat her up for not bringing a torch.  
She didn't think she would need one so hard. But now that she was here, she couldn't stop thinking about her error- until something made a noise from upstairs.

Normally, someone would be scared of hearing someone inside a house where you are getting in illegally in the middle of the night. But that someone is not Lux. She was actually glad that someone was upstairs. And if that wasn't enough, the yellowish light that came from the stairs she recently noticed gave her a smile filled with hope. Without waiting any other second, she walked towards the stairs and asked:

—Hello?! I'm Luxxana C-Crownguard! Can you-! ... C-Can I go upstairs?!

She started to yell at the stairs, waiting for someone to answer her stuttering speech. But sadly, she got no answer. Curiosity started to grow as fast as her fear while she looked into the stairs. There was no shadow coming from upstairs. Just a light, and the sound of a rusty metal cage moving slowly but repeatedly. The thought of it just being a child scared passes through her mind. It reminded her of the multiple kids she saved in the city. All of them poor mages scared of being thrown to jail without a reason. Finding a way to make the kid talk, she started to speak in a soft tone as she used to do in the capital city.

—Don't be scared! I-I'm not going to hurt you, alright?

And for the first time in this whole night, a human spoke back to her. The child answered back. 

ㅤ—momMYyy? ...AaaaAARree yooouu... -THEREEee...?

But it wasn't exactly the child. Lux didn't know exactly what was it, but it couldn't be a child. The voice was ragged, and it sounded as if it really needed to breathe. But that wasn't all. There was also that small sound of metal somewhere in the voice. The real problem is that, ignoring all that, it had the voice of a child. And that was what confused the girl. Or, well, that was one of all the reasons. She can't be sure if that's a child hurt, or something else. Her mind was constantly telling her to get out of the house, but her heart told her to quickly check if what was there was a child.

As expected, she followed her heart over the logic, and she started to walk upstairs. More like walking, she was running. And she stopped as soon as she noticed the figure standing still at the end of the hallway... The scarecrow... The heart of Lux stopped for half a second, and before she could do any other movement, the creature started to dissipate like dust... And the light followed it. 

The blonde girl was shocked at what she just saw. It was nothing like the magic she saw in the war of Sylas. This was something new. Something horrible. Something...

...That was still inside.

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —


	3. Shutdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the last part! Get ready for the ending!

For the first time, Lux hoped that everything was black again, but there was light coming from the stairs, and some moonshine coming from the only window in the room. She wanted the dark to hide her inside. If she was lucky, the monster would not be able to see her if she hides under the blanket of the darkness.

But it would be too stupid. That creature was magic. It wasn't a mage. It was magic. A weird and dark type of magic. Maybe it's a beast with magic or- something. Luxxana was scared. She was trying to find a reason of all this, but she was just terrified. Finding a reason won't help her, but finding a way out will. She looked at the window once more, thinking of escaping through there since the light kept coming from downstairs. And, to be honest, she didn't think about that twice. 

As soon as she heard the breathing of a ragged animal coming from downstairs, she ran towards the window and opened it with no problem. The only problem was the altitude of the second floor. The only thing that could cushion the fall was all the dirt of the farm. And is not that the dirt is too comfortable. The idea of finding another way came to her mind, but that plan was scared away as soon as the weird footsteps started to move way too fast while it spoke again with a voice that tried to mimic the high pitch on Lux's voice, but that failed on its attempt.

—DOOoon't be-..sssSCAARREDd... I'm not going to hhhuUURT YOuu... aaALRRIIIGHT?!

The monster not only tried to mimic the girl's voice, but it also copied what she said earlier. She would have thought deeply about what the monster is trying to do, but as soon as she could react, the thing that was running upstairs was already in the room. It was more terrifying than every. Its mouth was completely open. Its eyes were brightening in red. It had more arms than before. All of them were black as shadows, and one of them was holding a turned off lantern that was crashing against the ground with every movement it made.

Lux didn't even think for a second before grasping her staff with strength and throwing herself through the window. She closed her eyes and used her arms to absorb some of the damage she will get. It was worthless. The moment her right side of the body crashed against the ground, she felt terrible pain all over her. But the pain wasn't as big as the fear. She used all of her strength to get up and walk backward. The moment she stood up, the creature jumped out of the window to fall meters away from Lux. It took it some seconds to react at everything. It even made a weird sound that could be pain as soon as it touched the ground.

The moment Lux noticed that the creature was slightly distracted, she tried to turn around and run, but her injured foot made a bad move and made her fall on the ground. Thankfully, she fell on her back, so she was able to see the creature. And sadly, the creature was already moving with its six arms on the floor, making it run like a spider, and its head with its fangs ready to bite its food. But Lux wasn't ready to be eaten at that moment. She wasn't ready for anything actually. As a last option, she grabbed her staff and placed it in front of her as if it was going to protect her from anything. And as soon as it was on front of her, she dropped a scream of madness and fear that was followed by a huge beam of light coming from her staff, or herself.

Fiddlesticks was obviously not prepared for something like that, so the moment it was about to jump on Lux, the laser got through one side of the metal cage inside its clothes. The red eyes that were looking at the girl in hunger got destroyed by the laser. The creature was pushed backward by the attack, and it stood on the ground, making the sound of a horse that was being killed. The broken cage let out something that looked like blood, but it was as dark as the arms of the creature.

From behind of all the buildings in the town, hordes of black crows went flying past both of the living beings. Lux used the opportunity she had to get up and run again towards the forest while the creature kept screaming in horrible pain, making the sound of multiple animals being mutilated, and even the screams of human beings.

—NNOOOOOO- SSSTOOOP! LETT- HER GGGOOOOOOO!

The girl in the white armor tried to ignore those screams and just ran deep where she came from, with tears in her eyes and a rush of adrenaline going through all her body. She did not look backward. Her eyes were on her front, trying to escape from that town as fast as she can. What looked like a small forest turned into a giant one as soon as she got inside. It should be easy to follow the dirt trail that can take her back home, but her fear was making all that impossible. 

Halfway out of the forest, her ears could hear the sound of the crows flying above her. She didn't want to look up since it would distract her enough to make her fall on the ground. And even if her eyes only wanted to look in front of her, they had to move a bit the moment she noticed two figures of the creature on her left and right, screaming at her, but staying in their place. The only those two did was scare Lux even more. She was getting tired of running. Her breather was as strong as her will to stay alive. Her fear... Well, her fear was taking control of her body. The fear she had inside was the one that made her keep running forward. 

And it was the same fear that made her drop a scream as soon as she heard the metallic claws against the trees and dirt with great velocity. The creature was up again, and it was running towards her. It was dropping sounds of hard and ragged breathing as if it was tired. But the way the creature kept running was insane. 

Lux had two options. Either turn around and fight it back or keep running and wait for the best. The fear inside her was telling her to run without looking back, but her will of living told her otherwise. Instead of keeping running forward, she turned around to-

The creature was already on her back. She didn't have a moment to react. The creature that had half of its stomach broken and was still bleeding darkness reached her with all of its speed, and without taking a second, it started to nail its claws on the girl's stomach, making her drop a scream of pain that was followed by a stronger one that came after the creature started to bite her leg, almost cutting it in two.

She was crying, she was screaming. She didn't know what to do. Just like last time, she used her staff against the creature, and once again, a beam of light came out of it and hit directly the creature's head, pushing it back again and making it drop more sounds of animals in pain. The dark arms of that creature were moving on the air as if he was trying to fight back the air. His sounds were louder than before, reaching the point to hurt Lux's ears.

Lux, with Fiddlesticks bleeding on the ground, she tried to get up from the floor, but her leg was almost useless. It looked like a piece of meat that was hammered several times. There was blood all around her, and it wasn't only her leg, but her torso too. The dark claws got deep into her stomach, making her body bleed like crazy. She started crying louder with screams of pain following her tears. She wanted to use the staff again and finish with the creature's life. She wanted to get up and get back to her brother's arms. She wanted to hear that everything will be okay and that the pain will end soon. She wanted to stand up again, but every time she tried to move her leg, a horde of pain passed through her body, making her scream even louder.

And while the girl was slowly dying on the dirt, the creature started to get up slowly. And just like that other girl, it couldn't stop dropping sounds of pain. It wasn't as loud as the woman's one, but it was way more painful. It took it a lot of time, but the monster was already on its six legs. It didn't took another second. The creature ran towards the girl once again, leaking a lot of the red darkness inside its broken cage on the floor. The moment it reached Lux, Fiddlesticks was almost empty. Two of its arms were lacking, the only eye it had left started to lose the red in it, and the cage broken in him was almost as empty. What was once a dark cage filled with eyes was a broken cage with a weak eye inside. A weak eye that was almost closing completely. 

—P-Please... No...

Those words were the last ones that came from the dying girl on the floor before the monster leaned on top of her to nail its fangs on her face, eating her last scream, and finishing her off entirely. The creature did not drop any words before eating her face off. And he didn't exactly eat her. He bit her face off just to stop her from living. Fiddlesticks got the fear he wanted, and he was satisfied. He tried to walk a bit more towards the forest, back to the town, but it took him mere seconds to fall on the floor like a broken toy. A circle of red darkness came out of the cage, going slowly to the sky- but stopping in mid-air just to lose all of its red... And then dissipating like a trail of smoke on the air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was all! I hope you liked it! Tell me if you didn't and why in the comments! I would love to get some critics!


End file.
